A Twist of Fate
by MoonlightMistress83
Summary: Olivia hadn't lived in L.A. since her turning, but now something is drawing her back. Is it homesickness? Or maybe something else...? Mick/Beth, Josef/Olivia.
1. Chapter 1 Return to LA

Ok...here it is. My first attempt at Moonlight fan fiction and I'm feeling really nervous. First off, I have to thank PNWgal for agreeing to beta this jumbled mess into something legible...so thank you, Jen!!

Also, I want to say sorry in advance if it sucks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight blah, blah, blah...**

**Title: A Twist of Fate****  
****Author: Moonlight Mistress ****  
****Beta: The wonderful Miss PNWgal****  
****Spoilers: Anything is game up to and including episode 12**

_Chapter 1 - Return to L.A._

Olivia, a tall, thin brunette with waist length hair wearing a business suite, stepped out of the cab and into the sweltering L.A. night. It had been so long since she had been here that she had almost forgotten how increasingly hot L.A. summers could be...almost. Even at 10 PM the temperature was a sweltering 88 degrees. After living in New Orleans for four years, one would think she would have grown accustomed to the heat, but for a vampire it's much different. Why she still decided on living in hot climates as a vamp was even beyond her. She guessed she just liked the weather. But, she always came prepared. She had booked a suite at the same vamp friendly hotel that she frequented for the better part of 30 years now. They pulled out all the stops including deep freezers in every room and freshies of both genders and all blood types. This kind of luxury always comes at a price, but this time she wasn't the one picking up the tab. The Los Angeles District Attorney's office was. They even found her a pent house suite that she could move into next week and they paid the first month's rent. God, were they desperate.

Ever since being turned she tried her hand at a variety of career choices. She'd been to college several times and had several degrees, some of which were in advanced chemistry, philosophy, journalism, health administration, and so on. Her most recent degree was in criminal law.

Since she graduated from Loyola Law School in New Orleans a year ago, she successfully passed the bar exam with flying colors and was immediately offered a job at one of the most respected firms in New Orleans. But, as the year flew by, she began to realize that she'd been almost ten years without checking up on him...Jack. The love of her life was now 85 years old and long since married with three beautiful children. She'd met him in L.A. where they both grew up – he'd been a war buddy of her brother's – and he'd never left. After she was turned she couldn't conceive of living there another moment...not after what had happened. So she fled. Yes, it was hard at first being on her own, but she eventually found her footing and made a good life for herself, if you could call it a "life", anyway. She traveled all of the United States, determined to experience living in each state at least once, and then traveled the world. (Luckily, vamps come in all professions but the most useful were the ones who could create new identities. Olivia had befriended a couple of them and used their services regularly.) But, she always found 

herself back every few years...here in L.A. She didn't want to. It was always a heart wrenching experience, but she couldn't stop herself. Every few years her mind would wander back to him and she'd begin to wonder how he was doing...without her. So, she'd return, if only for a few days, just to see how his life was going. She never talked to him or let him see her. No, that would raise too many questions: Why did she leave him without saying a word? Where had she been? Why did she still look 25 when she should look 80? No, of course that would never do. Instead she just watched him from the shadows. She had been devastated when during a visit three years after her turning to find him happily married, but...what had she expected? For him to live his entire life pining after her? Then came the children. First one, then two, and finally three – two boys and one girl. They were all beautiful...she couldn't deny that. They all looked just like him.  
As the years ticked by her visits became fewer and further between. Of course, once the thought occurred to her, she couldn't get it out of her head, so she made plans. She was busy on a case at the moment, but in a few months she'd make her journey.

The next day as she was staring mindlessly at some deposition documents for her recent case she had the urge to check the L.A. Times for any job openings. After looking for several minutes she came upon an ad for an assistant district attorney position open at the L.A. County D.A.'s office. Looking back on it, she couldn't tell why she decided to apply for the job. It paid a good amount less then what she was currently making at her private firm, but it kept nagging at her. So, she picked up the phone and dialed the number provided in the ad. After speaking to Judy from human resources she printed off her resume and sent it in. She didn't really expect for anything to come of it. She even thought of calling them back and taking her name out of consideration, but something kept eating at her guts...telling her not to. She told herself she'd never live L.A. again -- too many bad memories...but here she was, applying for a permanent position at a lower paying job just to get back there. Was it Jack? Was it home sickness finally catching up to her? Something else? She couldn't tell.  
Then one day, the phone rang. She'd gotten the job on nothing but a look at her resume and a short phone conversation. The desperate saps didn't even ask to have her come in for a face to face interview before throwing the job at her feet. But, she had to admit, she was good...very good and they were in dire need of a new ADA. She was to begin as soon as she finished up her current case in New Orleans.

Apparently the last permanent ADA was killed working on a case 5 months back and the L.A. District Attorney's office still hadn't found a suitable replacement. They had give two guys test runs, but they just didn't seem to pan out due to lack of experience and ego problems. Upon hearing this Olivia knew she was a god send for them. Not only did she have excellent experience from internships, from working at her last firm in New Orleans, and from life in general, she also wasn't arrogant...at least not as much as some lawyers. Some would even say she was humble, which is odd for a vampire, let alone a vampire with multiple college degrees and years of experience in many fields. But, she liked to believe that she hadn't changed THAT much from her human existence. Her mother taught her and her brother long ago that you catch more flies with honey then with vinegar. Both she and her brother had apparently taken this advice to heart, since they were both heart breakers in their human years before succumbing to 

their "one true love", Olivia especially. She could remember many late nights spent in the back of one boy or another's car hoping that her brother wouldn't catch her and drag her home by the hair to their worrying mother. But, she always kept her virtue intact, no matter how much the boy of the moment begged or how much her brother denied it to be true. Looking back she knew she only ran around to annoy him, simply to show him that he wasn't her father. Their father had died of cancer when she was eight and he was thirteen and he had tried mightily to assume the role.

God, her brother, how she missed him. Her mother, too. Family isn't something that a vampire can indulge in once turned, so she hadn't seen either of them since she left. She only learned of her mother's death during one of her visits twenty five years ago...heart attack. She had only found out because one of her vamp acquaintances from the hotel had told her. God, she felt terrible...she couldn't even attend the funeral. Then there was her brother. He was dead, too. He died that night. She killed him...that bitch told Olivia she killed him and Olivia had cried. Until she thought her eyes would burst and her face would split. She couldn't attend his funeral either because she was trapped in that abandoned-ware house for months with no one to keep her company but the rats, which she sometimes drank from when the hunger was too intense to wait, and her...  
Bad memories...best not to dredge those up right now.

Now was the time for new beginnings. Well, not really new...she knew the streets of L.A. like the back of her hand, but new in the sense that everything was so drastically different from the last time she lived here. She sighed as she looked up at the night sky. The cab driver had already driven away some minutes before after she paid him and he helped set her bags on the side walk next to her feet. Her other possessions were on their way to L.A. in a delivery truck and would be here next week once she had the chance to move into her new pent house. So, now she just had to cross the street to get to the hotel and relax. It was a long flight by vampire standards...what with the body heat and human smells trapped in a confined space for the better part of 6 hours. Now, all she wanted to do was get inside and take advantage of the deep freezer that awaited her, already frosted and ready to go.  
She picked up her suit cases and was about to step onto the street when she noticed a perky blond running toward her, waving her hands back and forth.

"Miss!!"

Olivia scrunched her brow together trying to figure out who this small woman could be scampering toward her with a huge smile on her face. She felt like she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Miss, sorry to bother you!" The young woman panted when she reached Olivia across the street. "My name is Beth Turner and I –"

Beth Turner...she recognized that name...BuzzWire.

She cut Beth off, "Oh yes, Beth Turner, BuzzWire! I knew I recognized you."  
'I wonder what this is about', Olivia wondered as she offered Beth a smile while she sat her suit 

cases back down and put out her right hand. Beth took the offer and they exchanged hellos.

"You've seen my reports, then?" Beth asked with pleasant surprise in her voice.

"Oh yes, I check BuzzWire every so often just to see what's going on in my home town. Plus, I'm a sucker for celebrity gossip," She answered with a laugh in her voice.

Beth's face fell when she heard Olivia's words and Olivia could pick up on the slight increase in her heart beat. 'What the heck is this?' she thought again.

"I see, so you grew up here?"

"Yes. What can I do for you Miss Turner?"

"Well, my friend across the street saw you standing over here just now and he got the strange feeling that he might know you."

'Oh, great, some sap wants to get my number and he sends his very blond friend over as his wing man' Olivia thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.  
"So, why doesn't you friend come over here and just talk to me himself?" What the hell, she'd play along.

"I guess he can be kind of shy" Beth answered.  
They both took a glance across the street, but her friend was nowhere in sight. Olivia took deep breath to survey the air and and she was surprised at what she found. Vampire. Miss Turner's friend was a vampire. She also smelled this vampire on Beth. Who could it be? She tried to dig up memories of vamps she'd met in L.A., but none had come to mind that wouldn't just approach her directly.

"Why is he hiding in the shadows, Miss Turner?"

"Please, call me Beth. It might be because this happened to him not too long ago and it didn't go well...seeing someone he knew from a long time ago on the street that is".

From a long time ago?

"I'm sorry Miss...I'm so rude that I didn't ask your name", Beth apologized.

"It's quite alright. It's Olivia." She said with a smile. "Olivia St. John".

--

Ok, that's all for now. Tell me if I should continue or not...either way, thanks for reading!

-MLM


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering Olivia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight blah, blah, blah...**

**Title: A Twist of Fate  
Author: Moonlight Mistress  
Beta: The wonderful Miss PNWgal  
Spoilers: Anything is game up to and including episode 12**

_Chapter 2 - Discovering Olivia_

Five months after Josh's death and things were mostly back to normal for Mick and Beth. She had, after weeks of mourning, forgiven Mick for not turning Josh that fateful day in February. She'd taken some time off from BuzzWire and spent 90 percent of her time lying in bed crying or looking at old pictures of her and Josh. Then one day, she literally woke up and realized that 3 weeks had gone by. She had talked to Mick a couple of times, but they were short phone calls that ended in her hanging up on him abruptly when he tried to talk about Josh's death. Eventually Mick got the hint and gave her space, even though all he wanted to do was spend every moment of his new found humanity with her, rediscovering all the wonderful things it had to offer. But, by the time Beth showed up at his door to make amends, the dream was over and he'd reverted back to being vampire. Actually, it had been over for two weeks and he was going through his own period of mourning.

He sensed her coming before she was even off the elevator and opened the door before she could even raise her hand to knock. As soon as it swung open, she fell into his arms and they cried together. She wept for Josh, over her guilt about his death and how she treated him before he died, and for shunning Mick for so long. He also wept for Josh's death, for murdering Tejeda for revenge, and for the loss of his sweet mortality.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as they stood there, wrapped tight around one another as the grief crashed in like waves lapping on the beach at high tide. It was Beth who finally broke the embrace. She slowly tilted her head and looked into his eyes and she knew. She knew he was no longer human. She had missed her chance to be with him during that special time. She lowered her head back to his shirt and screamed. Even with her face pressed tight against his chest, it was like a siren placed right to his ear. He winced at the sickening sound of it and shivered at the vibrations it emitted throughout his body, like an electrical shock. When the screaming ended, she slid down his body and onto the floor.

Now, here they were...4 and a half months later, no worse for wear. After that night, Beth had finally managed to pull herself together. She went back to work and tried to regain some of the normal back in her life. She still thought of Josh often, but the stinging in her eyes was starting to subside and she could look back with smiles instead of tears.

She and Mick spoke often about his time as a human. She loved the boyish look that came to his face when he talked about going to the beach, taking drives in the country with his top down, eating thousands of calories a day and then going for long jogs in the park when he realized his pants were getting snug. She still felt regret for shutting him out when she should have been there with him every step of the way, but she realized that Mick had forgiven her as she had forgiven him. All was right with the world.

They went back to working cases together and their friendship grew to a kind of dependency that usually only comes with long romantic relationships, although the step in that direction was still to be made. Beth had toyed with the thought of telling Mick how she felt. She often had dreams of confessing how deeply in love with him she was, but she always woke up feeling uneasy. Even though she had been in love with Mick before Josh's death, she still felt that something was holding her back. Maybe she still felt guilty...still felt like she had to stay faithful to Josh for just a little longer. Or maybe she was waiting for Mick to make the first move. By now she knew Mick was in love with her as well...she saw it in the little things--in the way he looked at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, the way he said her name, the way he smelled the air around her when she turned her back, the way he would "casually" touch her arm when they talked. But somehow she just felt it was his time. If he wanted her, he'd have to tell her. She wanted to hear the physical words come from his mouth. But until then, she'd be waiting...only for him.

So, imagine her surprise when he phoned her this July evening to ask if she'd go on a walk with him around the city. It had to be around 90 degrees tonight, but she didn't dare wonder his motives for wanting to go out on his own accord in this sticky heat. She hurriedly accepted, swallowing around the lump in her throat and almost skipped out of the BuzzWire building into the parking garage toward her car.

--

It was 9:30 PM when the shrill ringing of Mick's cell phone woke him from his deep slumber. He groaned as he pushed the lid of his freezer up. Without the airlock environment of the freezer, the ringing grew louder and Mick had to get out to answer, lest his head explode. As he stepped out onto the hard tile he shook his head to clear it of any remaining sleepiness and reached for his cell in the pocket of the pants he wore last night. Checking the caller id he thought, 'Logan...finally'. He'd been waiting for his call since last yesterday night. He'd heard through the grape vine that the L.A. District Attorney's Office had finally hired their new "permanent" ADA and he was curious as to what hassle THIS ONE would prove to be. After the last two bumbling boobs they had tried...how could this one be any worse? That's when he called Logan to find out the information.

"Hey Logan, what do you have for me?"

"Hey, Mick!" Logan replied with a smile in his voice, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Well, that's great Mick, because I've been up all night trying to gather the info on this new ADA"

"Thanks Logan...and sorry. Did you find anything out?"

"Well, I did find a couple things out actually. Some things I think you'll find VERY interesting."

"Yes..." He was feeling irritated now.

"First off, it's a woman and she's a vampire."

"Really?" This was interesting.

"Yep...so as you know, that makes it more difficult. Vamps tend to move around quite a bit, and then there's that pesky little issue of changing identities every 5 years or so. Anywho, she's been a very busy girl. She's lived in every state in the U.S. at least once and also resided in Europe, China, Japan, Italy, Egypt, and even Canada! Isn't that fantastic?" The sarcasm in Logan's voice was as thick as grandmas homemade molasses.

"She's also received several degrees over the past 30 years or so, her most recent being in criminal law, hence her being hired as the new ADA. She actually just moved from New Orleans where she was employed at a very prominent firm making very good money. Why she's moving here for this crappy gig is beyond me."

"Is that all?" Impatience was sinking in.

"No. In fact, the best part is yet to come, Mick. Like I said, she's changed identities several times, but it seems that she never changes her name. She gets new social security numbers, new school records, new job references, new college transcripts, new family and friends...but the name stays the same, which isn't really a problem since she moves around so much. No one would ever really catch on."

"Yeah, so what's her name?"

"Are you sure you're ready? Because if you aren't I suggest you better sit down, because when I found it out I did a little digging on you too, Mick."

"What?" Impatience replaced by confusion.

"Yeah, it seems that she shares a name with someone from your past before you were turned...someone who was probably very close to you."

"Is that a fact?" Mick tried to sound just as sarcastic as his mind began to go skim through every person he'd ever met during his human life, trying to connect vampire to one of them. He drew a blank. Most of them were dead or close to it.

"Her name is Olivia Rose St. John, Mick. And, if I'm correct, that was your little sister's name." Sarcasm melted away to empathy.

Nothing from Mick's end.

"She's staying at the Hotel California on the west end of Ventura Boulevard. It's a bit pricey, but it's a lovely place. She's registered under Olivia St. John. Her plane touched down an hour ago, so she's probably on her way. Good luck, Mick."

Mick pressed the end call button and gazed at his phone dumbfounded. It then clattered to the tile below.

--

Please forgive me if I have the geographic location wrong from the hotel. I have never been to L.A., so I chose Ventura Blvd. based on the Tom Petty song "Free Falling" ("And all the vampires walking through the valley move west down Ventura Blvd.")  
I also based the hotel on the famous Eagles song "Hotel California".

Anyway...let me know what you think so far!

-MLM


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight blah, blah, blah...**

**Title: A Twist of Fate  
Author: Moonlight Mistress  
Beta: The wonderful Miss PNWgal  
Spoilers: Anything is game up to and including episode 12**

_Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed_

Mick and Beth walked through the streets of L.A. as Beth talked incessantly about one thing or another. Mick barely heard a word she said as he tried to keep track of what street they were on and what time it was. As she recounted her day to him, Beth had walked about five feet ahead before she realized Mick wasn't by her side. She looked back and saw him standing in the shadow of a nearby building, trying to stay clear of the illuminating beams of the streetlights.

"Mick, how far were you going to let me walk before you said something?" Beth asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Shhh...," Mick commanded and waved for her to come over to him in the shadows. She followed obediently.

"Mick, what are you --?"

He shushed her again, even though he knew it probably won't do any good, and nodded his head. Beth followed his line of vision to a woman standing across the street with two large suitcases at her feet. She had her face upturned to the sky and when she lowered it, Beth heard him gasp in surprise. Beth started to comment, but Mick quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and she could feel his hand trembling on her face. He pulled them into a dark alley behind the building, away from public view.

"Beth" he whispered into her ear. The feel of his hot breath made her shudder. "Beth, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to stay calm. Do you promise?"

Beth shook her head quickly in agreement and a second later Mick released her mouth. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Beth, there is a reason I asked you to go on this walk with me."

He waited for her to respond, but she just scrunched her brow in question.

"I heard yesterday that the L.A. District Attorney's Office just hired someone permanent for the ADA position. I wanted to do some research and find out who it might be, so I called Logan to do some digging."

"And...?"

He took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"He found that she's a vampire and that her name is Olivia Rose St. John. Beth that was my sister's name."

She again opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off.

"I know I never told you I had a sister. That's only because after I became a vampire I was forced to give up my family. I shoved them out of my mind and forced myself to forget about them, and for decades I was successful--until my mother died 25 years ago. I went to her funeral, of course. I hid in the shadows and once everyone was gone I paid my respects. She was buried next to my father who died in the 30s and next to her grave was the headstone of my sister, Olivia Rose St. John. And, my "resting place" was beside her. I didn't even know my sister had died."

"Then, it can't be your sister Mick." Beth said when she was finally able to speak.

"When I heard the news from Logan, I was shocked at first and I thought the same thing you did. But I couldn't let it go. I called him back and told him my sister had died in the 50s. That's what her headstone read. Logan then told me that he found out that my sister had disappeared. Apparently a few days after I married Coraline, my mother had filed a missing person's report for the both of us. After years with no word, we were both declared legally dead. There was a search launched to find Coraline as well, but of course they never found anything. He said if I would have checked the dates of death closely on mine and Olivia's headstones I would have realized that we "died" on the same day. He told me where Olivia was staying and that's why I called you Beth. I didn't want to be alone when I found out the truth."

"And what's the truth, Mick?" Beth asked as they watched the woman across the street pick up her bags.

"She's my sister, Beth. I'd know her face anywhere."

Suddenly Beth started to run from him across the street. Before he realized what was happening, it was too late.

--

"Olivia St. John?" Beth asked, her voice quivering and her heart racing.

"Yes. Is there a problem Beth? You seem to be upset."

"I just...umm...," Beth stammered as she glanced across the street once again.

Olivia then realized that little Beth here knew her friend was a vampire...and she more than 

likely knew Olivia was a vampire, too.

"Beth, who's your friend?"

Feeling threatened she took another deep breath to make sure her mystery vamp was indeed male. She then swept her eyes over Beth's form until she found what she was looking for. Bite scars on her forearm. Observing the vacant sidewalk around them, Olivia let her eyes bleed sliver and rested them upon Miss Turner.

"Does he have a name?"

She could smell the fear clogging Beth's vocal cords as she tried to speak and in a flash, Olivia was across the street zoning in on the smell of vampire. She immediately tackled the figure in alley and pinned him against the brick building, fangs bared. It didn't matter to her who this vampire was, she wanted answers.

"Who are you?" She hissed as her eyes began to adjust to the sudden darkness. "Why do you have a member of the press, who just happens to be your bitch, following me?" When he didn't answer she opened her mouth and lunged toward his neck but before she could make contact, the figure pushed violently and she crashed to the concrete, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. She got up slowly growling deep in her chest in fury. She heard the patter of feet and caught the scent of Beth coming toward the pair.

The vamp stayed in the shadows.

"Fine...I guess I will just have to MAKE your bitch give me answers." She jumped up at vamp speed just as Beth reached their side of the street and entered the ally, panting hard. She grabbed her arm, pulling Beth flush against her body and was a split second from sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of Beth's neck when the mystery vampire caught Olivia in a choke hold and spoke.

"Olivia, No!"

That voice...

"Olivia, please...we aren't here to hurt or expose you. Beth has nothing to do with this. Please, calm down."

Beth felt the iron grip on her loosen and she took her chance to break free. Mick nodded for her to step back while he held the choke hold on Olivia.

"Who are you?" Olivia choked out again. His voice was so familiar.

Mick slowly loosed his hold and turned Olivia to face him, holding her at arm's length. He then moved them out of the darkness and into the light of the street lamp. He gasped when he saw her face. It was his sister alright, but changed. Her face was pale, her eyes sliver and her mouth full of fangs.

"My God, Olivia...who did to this to you?" he sobbed as tears streamed from his eyes.

Olivia's face fell slack as the color returned, her eyes reverted to their natural hazel and her fangs disappeared into to her gums.

"Mick?" she asked uncertain. "Micky?"

He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it onto his chest and sobs wracked his body and his knees threatened to give out.

"Micky...is it really you?" Her voice was muffled against his shirt. "She told me you were dead. She told me she'd killed you. Oh God, Mick...I've been so alone!"

"Who did this to you!?" he demanded again, his voice thick was tears and confusion...his mind fuzzy trying to connect the vampire scent coming from this woman to his kid sister he helped raise.

She lifted her tear stained and mascara smeared face from his shirt and looked to his.

"Obviously the same person who did it to you," She answered as anger began to creep back into her voice, "Coraline."

--

I just sent Chapter 4 to my beta...so hopefully soon!

-MLM


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing Coraline

Alrighty

Alrighty...I know it's been WEEKS since my last update, but I have a good reason. I was out of town for a couple weeks getting hitched and my beta was at the con, so please forgive us!

So, here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and I promise not to make you all wait so long for the next update!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight blah, blah, blah...**

**Title: A Twist of Fate****  
****Author: Moonlight Mistress****  
****Beta: The wonderful Miss PNWgal****  
****Spoilers: Anything is game up to and including episode 12**

_Chapter 4 – Introducing Coraline__  
_  
**L.A. – 1952**

_Olivia would never forget the day she first met Coraline. Mick had come home one evening with a dreamy look in his eyes and told her and their mother, Janet, that he wanted them to meet "someone special". Olivia had suspected for a few weeks that Mick was seeing someone new, but this time was different. She had never seen him so affected by any woman and in truth, it worried her. Mick was always cool and confident around the ladies...almost cocky even. All her girlfriends had enormous crushes on him, so whenever they came to visit they would gush over how handsome and what a gentleman he was. It made her sick. They would bring trays of cookies and whole cakes over to him and he would accept them with a cool smile that promised more than he was willing to give. He was her brother; of course she was just a bit concerned when she began to notice the tell-tale signs of infatuation. _

_He would spend long hours on the telephone, would spend even longer hours away from home (chasing after her, Olivia presumed), and would spend longer hours still strumming away on his guitar conduction an original melody that she could only guess was a song for the object of his infatuation. _

_Finally, Mick spoke, interrupting a conversation between Janet and Olivia. _

_"Jack bought the house on Victor Street today, Mom. We can move in as soon as we're married! I can't wait for you to come see it. It's a two story and has three bedrooms." Olivia said excitedly._

_"That's fantastic Livie!" Janet exclaimed and then broke in a wide grin as she added, "Three bedrooms, you say?"_

_Olivia grinned back at her mother knowingly...grandchildren. _

_"Mom, Olivia. I want you to meet someone special. Her name is Coraline" Mick stated out of the blue._

_Janet and Olivia looked over at him startled. They hadn't even heard him come in. _

_"Well, that's nice dear" Janet said, trying to concentrate on her latest crochet project. "When would you like for her to come over?"_

_"I've invited her over for dinner tonight, Mom."_

_"Tonight, Micky? Why the hurry? I haven't had time to plan a proper meal for a guest and the house is a mess!" she cried, dropping her handiwork. _

_"Don't worry, Mom. I'm taking care of everything."_

_Mick floated out of the living room, on cloud nine. Janet and Olivia glanced at one another and shrugged. It seemed that their playboy had finally been caught – Mick was in love._

--

_Mick had done as he promised. He took care of everything. No detail was over looked. He cleaned the small house from top to bottom, leaving no trace of dust or speck of dirt. He even set the table using Janet and Michael's wedding china and used the fancy tablecloth, napkins, and placemats. _

_When he announced that he was going to the market to pick up some steaks, Olivia invited herself along. As they strolled down the street toward the market she saw her chance._

_"So, Mick...this Coraline girl...what's she like?"_

_"She's not just some girl, Olivia. She's the love of my life" Mick answered, exasperated. _

_"The love of your life, Mick?" Olivia snorted, rolling her eyes, "Hardly"._

_"As a matter of fact, she is." Mick said with a smug smile tugging at his lips, "I proposed to her last night and she said yes"._

_Olivia stumbled with shock at his confession and she would have fallen flat on her face if Mick hadn't grabbed her arm and steadied her._

_"You proposed!?" Olivia yelled. "Are you insane? You've only known this girl for a few weeks!! You can't possibly believe she's the love of your life after such a short period of time!"_

_"How do you know how long I've known her? I might have known her for months...years even."_

_"Yeah right, Mick. You forget I know you better than anyone. I've noticed how you've changed. You've got that pie-in-the-sky look in your eyes that you can't hide from me," she countered._

_Mick narrowed his eyes at her and turned his head forward declining to comment further. _

_"Well...are you going to tell me about her? What's she like? Is she pretty? Where did you meet? And, why in the world would she agree to marry a square like you!?" she asked giggling. _

_Mick snaked his hand from his side to her lower back and pulled the impossibly long braid hanging from her head. Olivia's head jerked back and she squealed in protest as she slapped him on the shoulder. _

_"All in good time, my pretty...all in good time" he answered giving her a lopsided grin. "Now what's this I hear about Jack buying a house today?"_

--

_Seeing how hard Mick was trying to make everything perfect, Olivia graciously volunteered to make dinner while he went to pick up the infamous Coraline. _

_"Olivia, not a word to Mom about my proposing to Coraline while I'm gone. I want it to be a surprise", Mick whispered on his way out the door. _

_"Cross my heart and hope to die," Olivia promised crossing her fingers over her heart._

_"Stick a needle in your eye?" Mick asked with a smile._

_"You bet. Now go get your best girl." She couldn't help it...she was happy for Mick. Maybe this really was the one. _

_She smiled to herself as Mick shut the door behind him. When she heard the old Ford roar to life, she turned on her heels and practically skipped into the kitchen. When she saw Janet busying herself by prepping the food, Olivia started to protest._

_"No, Livie...you go get ready. Jack will be here any minute and you don't want him to catch you looking like that do you?" Janet asked sweeping her eyes over Olivia's frame. _

_Her mother was right...she looked awful. _

_"Alright, Mom...but I'm taking over once I'm ready."_

_"Sure dear. Hurry now."_

_Thirty minutes later Olivia descended the stairs with freshly braided hair and a modest red summer dress on. She even put on some red lipstick and rouge. This was a big night for Mick and she wanted to look somewhat presentable. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Jack was already there and he was helping her mother with the finishing touches. _

_"Mom, I told you I would finish up."_

_"Well, Jack came in and did it for you" Janet answered while patting Jack on the back. _

_Jack smiled and walked over to his girl._

_"You look great, Livie" he said as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. _

_"Thank you" she said as she felt the blood rush to her face. They had been together for over a year and he could still make her feel like a school girl. She thanked the heavens she decided on the rouge, or else someone – like her rogue of a brother - might see her blush and tease her unmercifully. _

_Just then they heard the screen door creak open and close with a bang. They all turned in the direction of the living room, waiting for Mick to appear with his girl. As Mick walked in holding the hand of Coraline, Olivia almost gasped. The woman Mick had asked to marry him had to be the most beautiful woman she had never seen. She was tall and thin with dark raven hair curled around her prominent facial features. And the dress she was wearing appeared to be more expensive than Mick's Ford. _

_"Mom, Olivia, Jack...this is Coraline", Mick said proudly with the goofiest grin on his face Olivia had ever seen, "My fiancée."_

_Janet's mouth dropped to the floor as Coraline stretched her left hand towards them displaying a ring that Mick must have spent his entire life savings on._

--

Ok, so that's it. Let me know!!

-MLM


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

This message is for anyone who is still interested in this story...

I am regretful to say that I will be putting this fic on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. My life has taken a hectic turn as of late and I just don't seem to have the time, patience, or concentration to even try to write anything new. I do plan to finish the story sometime in the future, but I just wanted to let any readers who might be waiting for an update know that it probably won't be any time soon.

Thank you for your patience and understanding.

-MLM


End file.
